Rorys neues Leben
by Sam.86
Summary: Mal wieder eine 'was wäre, wenn...' Geschichte. Was wäre, wenn Rory ende der 1. Staffel geblieben wäre! Lest und Reviewt!
1. Teil 1

**Titel: **Rorys neue Leben

**Autor:** Sam.86

**E-Mail:** sam.86bluemail.ch

**Teil:** 1/?

**Status:** In Arbeit

**Freigabe: **PG-13

**Zusammenfassung: **Rory ist in der 1. Staffel zu ihrer Oma abgehauen, nachdem sie von der ganzen Welt enttäuscht war. Was wäre wohl geschehn, wenn sie dort geblieben wäre. Diese Story schildert die 'was wäre wenn...' Entwicklung der Gilmore Girls.

**Disclaimer:** Das Einzige, was mir gehört ist meine Idee. Alles andere gehört den Erfindern und Produzenten der 'Gilmore Girsl'.****

* * *

Kapitel 1:

„Mom, was machst du hier? Oh denke nicht einmal daran, deinen Mund zu öffnen! Ich will nichts hören!" Rory hatte ihre Mutter entwaffnet im Augenblick, wo diese durch die Türe gekommen war.

„Ok, Schatz, wie du willst, aber..." Rory brachte ihre Muter mit einem bösen Blick zum Schweigen. „Komm nie wieder auf die Idee mich Schatz zu nennen!" Rory wandte sich von ihrer Mutter ab.

Lorelai legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Tochter, als Emily durch die Türe kam. „Ich denke du solltest jetzt gehen, Lorelai!"

„Nein, Mom, dass denke ich nicht! Ich möchte zuerst mit meiner Tochter Frieden schliessen." Bevor Emily etwas sagen konnte, denn der Satz war offensichtlich an sie gerichtet, drehte sich Rory um.

„Wir haben Frieden und Grandma hat recht, du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen!" Emily und Lorelai starrten das Mädchen entgeistert an, damit hatte niemand gerechnet. „Aber Rory, Liebling, willst du denn nicht mitkommen?"

„Nein, dass möchte ich vorerst nicht! Ich denke, ich brauche ein wenig Zeit um über das Geschehene nachzudenken. Es tut mir leid!" Rory stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

Da begriff Lorelai, dass sie ihrer Tochter am meisten nützte, wenn sie einfach gehen würde. Sie schaute noch einmal zurück und sah, dass Emily jetzt, ein wenig unbeholfen, neben Rory sass.

Emily nahm ihre Enkelin in die Arme, welche ein leises Dankeschön in deren Schulter winselte.

Die Zwei sassen noch eine ganze Weile Arm in Arm, als sich Rory von ihrer Grandma löste, begann sie zu erzählen, so zu erzählen, wie sie seit langem nicht mehr hatte. Sie begann bei dem Tag, wo sie Dean kennen gelernt hatte, über den Abend, an welchem er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte, hin zu dem Tag, wo all ihre Gefühle ausgebrochen waren und sie zu ihren Grosseltern ging.

Emily erwies sich als eine gute Zuhörerin, sie wartet bis Rory fertig war, bevor sie etwas erwiderte. „Rory, du kannst so lange bei uns bleiben, wie du möchtest. Du wirst die magischen Worte aussprechen, sobald du bereit dazu bist und wenn Dean nicht darauf warten will, dann können seine Gefühle für dich nicht so stark sein." Rory fiel Emily um den Hals und murmelte ein Danke.

„Ist doch kein Problem, aber Rory du solltest jetzt ein wenig schlafen." Sie schaute ihrer Enkelin dabei beschwörerisch in die Augen, darauf wischte diese ihre Tränen weg und nickte.

* * *

Ich wünsche mir, dass es ganz viele Reviews gibt!


	2. Teil 2

**Titel: Rorys neue Leben**

**Autor: **Sam.86

**E-Mail:** sam.86bluemail.ch

**Teil:** 2/?

**Status:** In Arbeit

**Freigabe:** PG-13

**Zusammenfassung:** Rory ist in der 1. Staffel zu ihrer Oma abgehauen, nachdem sie von der ganzen Welt enttäuscht war. Was wäre wohl geschehn, wenn sie dort geblieben wäre. Diese Story schildert die 'was wäre wenn...' Entwicklung der Gilmore Girls.

**Disclaimer: **Das Einzige, was mir gehört ist meine Idee. Alles andere gehört den Erfindern und Produzenten der 'Gilmore Girsl'.

* * *

**Teil 2**

Als Rory die Augen öffnete, wusste sie im ersten Moment nicht wo sie war, dann fiel es ihr ein und sie war glücklich. Sie wusste nicht ob sie in einer solchen Situation glücklich sein durfte, aber sie war es einfach.

Am Frühstückstisch wurde sie bereits von Emily erwartet. „Guten Morgen Rory"Rory strahlte ihre Grossmutter an. „Guten Morgen Grandma, danke viel Mals"Emily schaute ihre Enkelin ein wenig verlegen an. „Ach, das habe ich doch gern gemacht. Hauptsache ist, dass es dir wieder besser geht."

Bevor Rory das Haus verlassen konnte, wurde sie noch nach ihrem Wunsch des Abendbrots gefragt. Als sie schliesslich aus der Türe war, musste sie lächeln, sie konnte einfach nicht anders.

In der Schule fragte Tristan sie, ob sie ihn zum PJ Harvey Konzert begleiten würde, es wäre ein offizielles Date. Sie lehnte automatisch ab, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, wahrscheinlich aus alter Gewohnheit. Den Rest des Tages überlegte sie sich, wieso sie eigentlich nicht mit Tristan ausgehen konnte.

Die Chiltonhexen zeigten ihr mal wieder die kalte Schulter, was hatte sie wohl falsch gemacht. Als sie danach fragte, erfuhr sie, dass sie mit Tristan ausgehen sollte, sie war schockiert und sagte Paris, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entspreche.

Als sie Tristan das nächste Mal auf dem Gang begegnete sprach sie ihn darauf an und er entschuldigte sich, meinte aber, dass sie trotztdem mit ihm gehen würde. Rory schüttelte den Kopf und fragte ihn, ob er denn nie etwas lernen würde.

Zuerst wollte Rory automatisch nach Stars Hollow mit dem Bus, bevor ihr klar wurde, dass sie ja zu ihren Grosseltern konnte. Mr. Medina hatte heute seinen freien Tag, worüber Rory sehr froh war, denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie es ertragen hätte ihn zu sehen.

* * *

_joviangel, rockstarbaby85, IBC: Danke für eure Reviews, hoffe der zweite Teil gefällt euch. Ist ein wenig kurz geraten, aber sonst wäre er etwas gar lang geworden. Teil 3 wird etwas an Länge zulegen... Tschau_


	3. Teil 3,1

**Titel: Rorys neue Leben**

**Autor:** Sam.86

**E-Mail: **sam.86(at)bluemail.ch

**Teil:** 3/?

**Status:** In Arbeit

**Freigabe:** PG-13

**Zusammenfassung:** Rory ist in der 1. Staffel zu ihrer Oma abgehauen, nachdem sie von der ganzen Welt enttäuscht war. Was wäre wohl geschehn, wenn sie dort geblieben wäre. Diese Story schildert die 'was wäre wenn...' Entwicklung der Gilmore Girls.

**Disclaimer:** Das Einzige, was mir gehört ist meine Idee. Alles andere gehört den Erfindern und Produzenten der 'Gilmore Girls'.

* * *

**Teil 3**

Als Rory ins Haus eintrat, sah ihre Grandma von ihrem Buch auf und rief sie zu sich. „Rory, wie war dein Tag?"fragte sie liebenswürdig. „Es war ein anstrengender Tag. Ich bin sehr froh zuhause zu sein." Bevor Rory begriffen hatte, was sie gesagt hatte, wusste sie, dass es stimmte: sie war zu hause. Emily hatte feuchte Augen, als sie hörte was ihre Enkelin da sagte. „Heute Abend werden wir Besuch haben, ein Geschäftspartner deines Grandpa kommt. Er wird gegen sechs kommen, die Beiden wollen zuerst noch etwas Geschäftliches erledigen. Ich glaube er bringt seinen Enkel mit. Könntest du diesen vielleicht bis zum Nachtessen unterhalten? Ich muss noch etwas für den Club erledigen."Rory umarmte ihre Grandma, welche mit dieser Reaktion nicht gerechnet hatte. „Ich tue mein bestes. Aber jetzt muss ich aus dieser Uniform raus. Ich hab dich lieb!"Emily fühlte sich selig vor Glück.

Rory sass mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa, als es an der Türe klingelte legte sie es bei Seite und trat zu ihren Grosseltern um den Besuch zu begrüssen. Emily musterte sie mit einem Blick, ihre Enkelin trug einen dunkelblauen Rock und ein hellblaues Twinset darüber, sie sah sehr elegant aus, lächelnd wendete sie sich wieder dem Eingang zu. Ein älterer Herr trat ein und begrüsste Richard und Emily, er sah Rory an und machte einen Knicks, was diese zum lachen brachte. „Guten Abend Sir"sagte sie freundlich. „Mein Enkel kommt gleich, er musste unbedingt sich erleichtern, ich hoffe du verzeihst ihm."Wenn sein Enkel nur die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit ihm hat, werden wir uns gut verstehen, schoss Rory durch den Kopf als sie ihm antwortete: „Aber sicher, immerhin ist es ein allzu menschliches Bedürfnis."Emily lächelte Rory an, es war schön zu sehen, wie gut sie sich in die Gesellschaft einfügte. „Ah, da kommt er!"rief Richard aus. Als Rory ihren Blick hob stockte ihr der Atem, sie sah Tristan.

„Guten Abend Mr. Gilmore, entschuldigen sie bitte meine Ungehobeltheit, aber die Natur."Richard sah in gutmütig an. „Gegen die Natur kommt man nicht an."Tristan sah ihn dankbar an. „Guten Abend Mrs. Gilmore, ich möchte ihnen nochmals für die Einladung danken."Er küsste sie charmant auf die Hand, dann wendete er seinen Blick Rory zu. „Hallo Tristan"Emily drehte sich nach ihrer Enkelin um, sie hatte Rory noch nie in diesem Tonfall sprechen gehört. „Wollt ihr Beiden nicht in den Garten gehen? Dort kann man sich wunderbar unterhalten."Rory nickte und ging in auf den Balkon, Tristan war ihr dicht gefolgt.

„Tristan, was machst du hier?"zischte Rory wütend. „Ich wurde eingeladen. Du sollst mich doch unterhalten und nicht mit mir streiten."Es war klar, der Schalk sass in Tristans Augen. „Nun Mary, du entkommst mir nicht. Bis zum Nachtessen gehöre ich dir."Rory starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Tristan, Tristan DuGrey du bist der wohl unmöglichste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Es reicht dir nicht meinen Waffenstillstand mit Paris zu boykottieren, nein du versuchst mir auch noch meine Ruhe zu stehlen. Tristan, ich dachte wir wären auf dem Weg Freunde zu werden." Rorys Stimmte bebte und in ihren Augen lagen Tränen. Dieser unmögliche Kerl, was dachte er sich eigentlich.

Tristan wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Rory hatte Recht und zu allem Überfluss hatte er es sogar geschafft, dass sie weinte. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich mit Paris verkrachst. Soll ich mit ihr sprechen?"Ihr war klar, dass er versuchte feinfühlig zu sein, doch sie nervte sich tierisch ab ihm. „Du hast das perfecte Timinig mein Leben zu zerstören."Tristan, der doch nur helfen wollte, war jetzt definitiv verwirrt. „Weisst du was? Ich will dein Leben nicht zerstören. Es tut mir leid, wenn du es so empfindest, aber es war nie mein Plan."Rory merkte, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. „Tristan lass uns diesen Abend noch einmal von vorne beginnen. Ok?" Die Beiden sahen sich in die Augen, Tristan streckte seine Hand aus. „Abgemacht!"

* * *

**_Hey Leute, ihr wisst, wie man mit dem Computer umgeht?! Ich erwarte Kommentare!_**

_Dieutrixx wenigstens du weisst deine Tastatur sinnvoll einzusetzen. Danke, du hast mein Vertrauen in die Menschheit gerettet!_


	4. Teil 3,2

Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit. Aber es geht stetig weiter!

* * *

„So Tristan, da wir nun versuchen zivilisiert miteinander umzugehen, würde ich vorschlagen, wir unternehmen einen Spaziergang durch den Garten. Bis zum Essen haben wir dazu noch ausreichend Zeit." Tristan sah sie verschmitz an. „Jawohl Madam!"Rory konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach lächeln.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die beiden Teenager immer noch auf ihrer Tour durch den Garten. Rory musste zugeben, dass man sich mit Tristan ganz gut unterhalten konnte, wenn er einen nicht gerade zur Weissglut trieb. Sie sprachen zuerst über die Schule, dann über Bücher. Rory stellte überrascht fest, dass Tristan las, was sie noch mehr verwunderte war, dass sie den selben Geschmack in punkto Bücher hatten.

Bevor sie sich zu Tisch begaben, nahm Tristan seinen ganzen Mut zusammen: „Rory, ich würde wirklich sehr gerne mit dir zum PJ Harvey Konzert gehen. Ich weiss, dass ich dich nicht gerade charmant benommen habe. Aber ich möchte wirklich mit dir dahin."Rory sah ihn lange nachdenklich an, die alte Rory, wäre auf ihrer Meinung beharren, doch sie hatte sich ja vorgenommen, sich zu verändern. „Ich werde dich begleiten Tristan, aber nicht deinetwegen, sonder PJ Harvey wegen. UND du wir werden Paris gemeinsam alles erklären."Tristan nickte, er konnte sein Glück kaum glauben.

„Da seid ihr ja meine Lieben. Ich hoffe ihr habt euch gut unterhalten."rief Richard den Zwei entgegen. „Es war das reinste Vergnügen mich mit ihrer Enkelin unterhalten zu dürfen, Mister Gilmore." Tristan schaute Rory dabei bewundernd an. „Ja, dass ist wahr, es ist ein wahres Vergnügen mit ihr zu diskutieren."Rory nahm eine zarte Röte an, was Tristan natürlich bemerkte und zum staunen brachte, sie war so anders, so einzigartig. „Das Essen ist bereit"Drang Emilys Stimme durch Tristans Gedanken. Er bot Rory seinen Arm an, welchen sie, zu seinem erstaunen nahm. Ein elektrischer Schlag traf beide bei der Berührung. Tristan fühlte sich himmlisch und auch Rory war das erste Mal wieder so richtig wohl zu Mute.

* * *

Schon wieder etwas kurz. Aber besser kurz als gar nichts! 


End file.
